


All the time in the world

by Quantumcats



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M, We love ongoing consent in this house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 14:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30073965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quantumcats/pseuds/Quantumcats
Summary: There's no rush. Shane reminds Ryan of such.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	All the time in the world

Ryan pulled back from Shane's lips just barely, letting his head fall to the side onto the pillow. His fingertips beneath Shane's waistband cautiously explored the newly accessible skin. A hand larger than his own held a similar position in his own boxers.

"Ry? You good?" Shane asked, voice soothing.

"My hand...is on your dick."

"It is. And my hand is on yours." Shane answered in gentle banter, but Ryan didn't carry it onward. "Really, are you good?"

"What? Yeah, I'm good, I'm..." Ryan trailed off, struggling for words.

"Hey. We can stop for tonight if you want to. It's okay."

Ryan sighed, his hand still beneath the soft fabric. He closed his eyes briefly in apology. "It's not that I don't want to, I very clearly do---" Ryan gave a tiny motion of his hips, pressing himself against Shane's hand in demonstration. Shane huffed out a quiet laugh. "It's just. It's..."

"A lot?"

"Yeah. I'm just processing. My brain is trying to catch up." He searched Shane's eyes for disappointment, and found none.

Shane's hand trailed away to Ryan's hip, thumb tracing tiny ministrations. "How about I just hold you then. We can put a pin in this, come back to it another time." Ryan snickered, surprising him.

"Please don't--" Ryan started as he removed his own hand, laughing. "--don't  _ put a pin in it, _ Jesus Christ!"

Shane joined him now. "I didn't mean an ACTUAL pin, it's a thing people say!"

"Not when they're talking about genitals!"

They were outright wheezing for a good minute or more over the stupidity of the conversation before calming down. Ryan scooted closer to Shane, pressing kisses to his lips. He tucked himself into Shane's arms until he was comfortable. They stayed that way awhile before Ryan spoke in the dark.

"Sorry for killing the mood tonight."

Ryan heard Shane's voice through his chest as the arms around him tightened. "Ryan, there's nothing to apologize for. I don't mind waiting." He felt Shane press a kiss to his hair.

"Just no pins." Ryan joked sleepily.

Shane chuckled. "Right. No pins."

"Love you."

If Ryan wasn't so close to sleep, he'd have heard Shane's heart quicken, felt him lightly gasp.

He'd have heard him answer, "I love you, too."


End file.
